Teeth
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Came about from a prompt of Lady Gaga's 'Teeth'. Not sure it works completely, but this is the result. Arizona has done something she shouldn't have. PWP


"Where is what?" She smiled sweetly in a way she was sure would exaggerate the dimples she knew the brunette loved so much. It didn't save her, she just felt the Latina get closer. She has always _felt_ Callie. It's just something she has always been able to do, but at that moment? Right at that moment she could feel the heat radiate off the ortho god. She'd never really been one to reign in her anger, or any other emotion, for that matter. Her fiery temper was so… _hot_ - except when Arizona was the cause.

"I left it here Arizona Robbins, you are not fooling me with those sparkly blues and cute little dimples. WHERE. IS. IT?" Callie closed the space between her and the blonde. Arizona actually feared a little for her safety. The brown eyes were alight with something and whatever it was… well, Arizona feared it would not end well for her.

"I – uh." She stuttered as she took a step back from her girlfriend, inching toward her only exit – the front door. Somehow her doctor senses told her that this would not end with a tickle war or a pillow fight. The angry woman did not let up and stalked the blonde to the door.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice Robbins?" Warning lights and alarm bells went off in her head. Callie was _pissed_. REALLY pissed.

She took a step back and her back hit the door behind her, she kept her eyes on the Latina's blazing brown eyes. She felt around for the door handle. To the left, then up, then down. She found it and wrapped her fingers around it. With a flick of her wrist she found freedom.

Until Callie slammed her body into the blonde forcing Arizona back to causing the door to slam closed. Immediately she felt teeth bite into her lip. Her reaction is to moan in pain. Callie continues her violent kiss, trapping the smaller woman against the door. Her tongue finding the evidence she needed.

"You ate it!"

"I… I thought you bought it for me."

"Really?" Again she bit into Arizona's soft lip. The blonde letting out a hiss of pain. "I had thought about it all day, tasting it on my lips, biting into the soft, warm, goodness, savouring the taste in my mouth, licking the remnants off my fingers."

"Fuck." The blonde whispered. Callie pushed her further into the door.

"Yes Arizona. Fuck. It was MINE."

Arizona pulse started to race as she felt Callie body press up tight against her. She knew what was about to happen and she was not quite sure whether to be excited or scared. She decided eventually on both.

"Well, I'm yours… and I ate it soooo… technically, it's still yours." Again the dimples came out and tried to work their magic.

Callie's hand slammed against the door above the peds-surgeon, the sound reverberating around the apartment. Arizona jumped in fright. Callie stares at the blonde who is breathing heavily. The rise and fall of her chest was so rapid it looked as though she had been out running. The sweat accumulating on her brow added to this illusion. The face of guilt and fear is one thing, but the darkened eyes do more to Callie than any of the cute looks could ever do. She loved the beautiful shade of blue that Arizona's eyes are usually, however these eyes were the eyes she could literally spend forever looking at.

Callie's lips arch upward slightly, the darkened blue eyes were the first indication that her plan was working.

The brunette bucks her hips forward and Arizona bites her lip to stop from letting any sounds out. Callie's lips and teeth rush forward taking the abused lip between her own teeth, before deepening the kiss.

"You have to understand Arizona. Some things are just… MINE. No one else can bite or suck or lick or taste MY things. They are mine."

Arizona is taken back by the brunette's tone. She's taken back by her shear dominance. This was not the Callie she saw everyday, however it was becoming very clear to her that she wouldn't mind seeing this Callie again.

"I was going to savor every bite… but I'll just have to make good with what I have here." She lowered her teeth to the blonde's neck, biting into the pulse point before lapping over the teeth marks with her tongue, flicking her tongue over the slight indentation. The back of the blondes head hit the door with a strong thud as a ghost of a whimper left her lips. Callie's mouth moved higher to an earlobe above, again biting into the flesh enough to make an indentation.

This time the blonde couldn't hold back the whimper. The pain of the bite, the tongue gliding over the red skin… she grabbed the Latina's t-shirt in both her fists.

"Mine."

"Yours." Despite verbally giving in to Callie, she tries to assert her own authority, to re-attain her position on top. She pushes the brunette back, trying to get her down onto the couch. Callie's obviously been holding out on her, because the very second she realizes what the blonde is trying to do the Latina is back in control. She forces Arizona across to the kitchen counter again trapping the smaller woman.

"Was it good?" She stares at the blue eyes and lowers her mouth to the parted lips. She feels the breath of the blonde hitch as her lips hover. "What did it taste like?"

"It was-" She is interrupted by Callie grinding against her. The bulge under the dark jeans rubs against her effectively. "Oh God. it was so fucking good Calliope." The brunette smiles.

"What did it taste like?" She asked as her hand gripped the waist band on the peds-surgeon's pants.

"Choc-OOO-late." She was interrupted by another well executed grind, before olive skin hands pulled both her trousers and her panties off in one motion.

"Is that all, what about the rest?" Callie asked as she moved her hand down to Arizona's sex, before using the same hand to spread the two thighs a little wider.

Arizona again bit her lip and when the brunette noticed she growled 'Mine' before capturing the lip again. This time though her teeth wandered down to the base of the blondes neck. It was all Arizona could do was to weave her fingers into the black locks.

"It was still waaarm." Only Callie had found that spot at her clavicle that was sort ticklish, sort of really fucking erogenous. Callie whined into the skin. She moved her hands again to the blonde's side, this time gathering the material of the t-shirt, lifting it slowly, biting the skin of Arizona's waist. She followed the material up, biting at the skin at the side of her ribs, then when the t-shirt was off, the brunette's teeth latched onto the skin on the inside of the blondes upper arm.

"What it soft 'zona? Soft like this?" Arizona hissed as Callie bit a little too hard into the soft skin. The brunette was quick to sooth the pain with her lips and tongue.

"It was ccc-rispy on the outside but on the inside- FUCK." Callie bit into her angrily. Moving on from the upper arm, she turned the blonde around so she was facing the sink and didn't wait before biting into the back of her knee.

Arizona's mind went blank until her only thought was that she was thankful that she ate the damned thing.

"Was it soft on the inside?"

"Sssoo, sssooo soft. Calliope, it melted in my mmmmoouuth."

The Latina's temper rose once again, Arizona was taunting her. 'She shouldn't be in a fucking position to taunt me.' Callie stood and unzipped her pants. She turned the blonde around to face her, shoving the strap-on in as far as she could.

The blonde looked at the brunette, shock and pain covering her face. She pulled all the way out before thrusting sharply back in.

"Mine."

Tears pooled in the blondes eyes at the sudden invasion, she gulped as as they shared a look of understanding. Callie dipping her lips into the blondes, this time she didn't bite the lips, just caressed them with her tongue before her tongue caressed the blondes. Arizona responded in kind and the brunette couldn't help but groan.

She started to move her hips and Arizona began to squirm, rocking her hips back, she wrapped a leg around Callie to force her closer, further in. Callie grabbed the other leg and wrapped it around her self. She walked over to the nearest wall and slammed Arizona against the wall, her body pushed into the blondes holding her into the wall. Again they share a look.

She bit into the milky white shoulder as she tried to keep her own arousal in check.

"You make me want you, Arizona, even when you fucking piss me off." Her thrusts started to get quicker, but feeling the weight of both their bodies, she looked around to find somewhere else to continue. She eyed the wooden coffee table. Perfect.

She walked over still wrapped in the blonde. She laid them both down against the table, her hands either side of the blonde's head. She started the heavy thrusts back up again. Her rhythm starts to quicken. She lowered a hand to play with Arizona's clit. She brushed her thumb against it and feels Arizona's body tense a little, indicating that she was well on her way. The brunettes thumb started drawing circles over the sensitive nub. Her thrusts grew faster, she watched the blonde as she brought her closer and closer.

The blue eyes are closed and her back is permanently arched. The sweat dripping off her forehead and the flush of her cheeks are more that Callie can comprehend she watched the blonde's body start to give way.

She slowed her thrusts, putting more power behind them, getting further and further inside Arizona.

"I want you to feel me for days, I want you to remember this, I want you to remember your lesson." With Arizona stretched to what felt like her limit, Callie thrusts harder and harder inside of her, the brunette's thumb ensuring the blonde climbed higher and higher.

"Come for me." She put more pressure on the hardened bundled. Arizona kept bucking against the brunette and Callie started to hum in anticipation.

The blonde gasped for air. She grabbed the end of the coffee table near her head as her muscles started to clamp.

"Come on Zona, come for me."

At the words she feels her world crumbling as she felt her muscles spasm and when the brunette on top of her starts to shake their world crumbles together. She feels the Latina's weight on her, the toy still inside her and they just lay over the coffee table, spent. Callie tucked her head into Arizona's neck and gently lays kisses against the soft skin.

"God I love you." The blonde whispered, earning her the eye contact of the Latina.

"The feeling is very mutual. Just…Next time don't eat my donut."

"You _so_ bought that donut for me Calliope… it even had pink sprinkles." Callie smirked and winked before returning to her spot against Arizona's neck.


End file.
